Enter the text here that is the new abstract information for your application. This section must be no longer than 30 lines of text. The proposed project will provide variables indicating employment-related wealth measures of economic well-being for respondents in waves 9 and 10 (2008-2010 interview waves) of the Health and Retirement Study (HRS). Wealth will be constructed for current jobs in Waves 9 and 10, and for last and previous three jobs reported by the new cohort (Mid Boomers) in Wave 10. The measures produced will include prorated present values. Measures will be reported for members of all four HRS cohorts, the original cohort, war babies, early boomers and mid boomers. This project would continue work Gustman, Steinmeier and Tabatabai have recently completed as part of an administrative supplement to an R01 to provide HRS data users with new micro data.